


to die for

by uhhuhhoney



Series: lucky [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Come Eating, Desperation, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Scratching, Smoking, check notes for a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/pseuds/uhhuhhoney
Summary: “I love you, too,” he says, scratching at the hair on the back of Johnny’s neck. “But you made me emotional and I really wanted you to raw me.”





	to die for

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [ sicko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510517) (this can probably be standalone tho)
> 
>  **KINKS:** bareback, riding, desperation, rimming, scratching, cum eating, the first time johnny cums in ten and he almost cums a second time over it (but who can blame him)
> 
>  **WARNING:** MENTION of a past suicide attempt by ten
> 
> i mention [yeonji](https://imgur.com/C31FJSX) and [seoyeon](https://imgur.com/0hWU73Z) in this fic because i needed girl background characters. they're from bloomy, who unfortunately disbanded.

Ten pulls down the sun visor to look at his hair in the mirror, glancing over briefly when Johnny gets in the car next to him. “I need a haircut,” he says, playing with the gap in his fringe.

Johnny puts his hand on his shoulder when he turns around to back out of the parking lot. “Stop touching your hair,” he says. Ten groans and flips the sun visor back up. “I’ll call Yeonji to come cut it.”

Johnny and Yeonji used to work together, back before Johnny decided he hated folding clothes and started waiting tables instead. It was only a week after meeting him that Ten realized he used to be in cosmetology school with Yeonji (even though they weren’t exactly friends) and he became Johnny’s best friend’s hair model, which is a nicer way of saying she bullied Ten into letting her dye his hair green because Johnny wouldn’t let her.

(His hair is brown again, but he has a feeling that Yeonji will bleach it soon.)

“Just because I dropped out and she didn’t…” Ten reaches forward to turn the radio on, flinching when music automatically starts playing on the highest volume. Johnny quickly turns it down. “It doesn’t mean I can’t cut my own hair,” he finishes.

Johnny laughs. He’s been reluctant on letting Ten cut his own hair, mostly because he doesn’t want him holding something sharp near his face, so Ten’s fringe has grown into his eyes and he now needs to part it to see. “I don’t think you would fuck it up,” Johnny explains. “I just think you shouldn’t hold scissors so close to your eyeballs.”

“I’m not gonna go psycho and plunge a pair of scissors into my face,” Ten says, busy trying to plug the AUX cord into his phone. It’s too late for them to be driving. “If I wanted to blind myself, I would’ve done it already.” He pretends not to hear Johnny’s sigh when his phone connects to the radio and starts playing Tinashe.

Silence falls between them for a moment. Ten pretends that he isn’t itching to touch his hair again. “Not to get weird,” Johnny suddenly says, making Ten look up at him. “But we’re boyfriends now, right?”

Ten stares at him. They’ve known each other for months now, have been going on dates and having sex ever since the first day they met, so it seems right. Ten wouldn’t even consider hooking up with someone else (save for Taeyong, but that was him _and_ Johnny) and he knows that Johnny is too softhearted to fuck around with more than one person at the same time, so they’re probably boyfriends.

He just hasn’t thought about it before. Ten doesn’t bother with dating, because every boyfriend he’s ever had left him when things got scary, but Johnny has seen the worst of him and still hasn’t forgotten about him. He filled a hole in Ten that he didn’t know needed to be filled, and Ten hates corny shit, but it’s true. Johnny is, more or less, his knight in shining armor.

Jaehyun would be pissed if Ten told him that, because Jaehyun has dragged a fully-clothed Ten out of the bathtub and driven him to the hospital to get his stomach pumped. He’s a fucking angel.

“Ten,” Johnny says, and Ten jumps when he turns around. He’d been thinking for too long, and Johnny’s car is sitting in the parking lot of his and Taeyong’s apartment complex. Johnny leans over to unbuckle his seatbelt for him. “You’re not dissociating, are you?”

“I was thinking too hard,” Ten answers. Johnny helps him out of the car and swings the door shut behind him. Ten leans against the car and pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. “ _Are_ you my boyfriend?”

Johnny reaches into Ten’s other pocket to grab his lighter, holding it up to light the cigarette in his mouth. “You’re cute, but you’re awfully dumb,” he says, and then he pulls the cigarette out of Ten’s mouth and kisses him.

Ten breathes smoke into his mouth and Johnny moans, pressing closer and grabbing his hips. Their kiss turns desperate fast, Ten opening his mouth and letting Johnny slide his tongue into him as he wraps his arms around his shoulders. Their height difference always makes this hard, but Johnny somehow manages to bend down enough to slot his knee between Ten’s legs.

“Give me that,” Ten says when he breaks their kiss, and Johnny obliges, pressing his lips to Ten’s neck instead. Ten takes a drag of the cigarette and breathes out shakily when Johnny bites down, right where he knows it feels good. Ten’s other hand moves from his shoulder to his jacket, grabbing roughly. “Quit fucking around and let me finish,” he says, but his tone isn’t convincing.

Johnny loosens his grip on Ten’s hips and moves to kiss him again, slower this time. Ten tilts his head back and lets Johnny do what he wants, his hand sliding down to grab at his belt while Johnny licks over the seam of his lips. He has to force himself not to chase him when he draws back.

“Come up when you’re done,” Johnny says, leaving wet kisses on Ten’s jaw before he pulls away completely. Ten mumbles a few curses under his breath as Johnny leaves, ignoring his amused laugh and wiping spit away from his lips.

* * *

Taeyong hardly looks up when Ten walks into the apartment. “Johnny’s in the kitchen,” he says, slightly too loud, but he has his headphones on again. Ten pulls his jacket off and drops it onto the couch as he walks by, purposely knocking into Taeyong’s legs. They love being nuisances to each other.

“You’re not cooking this late, are you?” Ten asks as he enters the kitchen.

Johnny sets his phone behind him on the counter and opens his arms. Ten rolls his eyes (fondly, though he’d never admit it) and leans into his chest, letting Johnny wrap his arms around him and press his face into his hair. Ten only tries acting irritated for a second, then gives in and presses his hands to the small of Johnny’s back. “We had cookie dough in the fridge,” Johnny says.

Ten groans into his chest. He’s _literally_ too good to be true. “It’s so fucking annoying,” Ten says, his voice muffled by Johnny’s sweater. “How you’re the best boyfriend in the world.” Johnny laughs and Ten pulls away just enough to look up at him, fighting back his smile. “Did I make you up in my head?” he asks.

“If you did, that would be talent,” Johnny answers. He presses a kiss to Ten’s cheek before sliding out from between him and the counter, waving his hand dismissively when Ten whines. “Take those out when the timer beeps, okay? Don’t burn yourself. I need to shower before I turn into dust.”

Ten rolls his eyes. “You people who shower everyday are weird,” he says as Johnny’s leaving.

It’s only a minute of Ten trying to find something interesting to do on his phone before Taeyong walks into the kitchen, an empty glass cradled between his body and his right arm while he stares down at his phone. He stops when he’s in front of the counter, but makes no move to actually set the glass in the sink, typing something rapidly instead.

Ten raises an eyebrow at him. “Talking to someone important?” he asks, and Taeyong breathes out a nervous laugh, looking up when he realizes he’s been caught. Ten smirks at him. “A boy, perhaps?”

“Perhaps,” Taeyong answers. He keeps his phone steady in his right hand, staring down at it again as he grabs the glass carefully with his left. “Perhaps the boy I’m talking to is your roommate,” he says, finally setting the empty glass in the sink. Johnny will yell at him for leaving it there later.

Ten hums and shoves his phone into his back pocket. “You never told me how the sex was,” he says, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms. Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Come on, Yongie, you _know_ I’ve been dying to figure out what he’s like in bed for months.”

The timer goes off, then, and it makes Ten jump. He’d forgotten about it. Taeyong reaches over the stove to turn it off while he grabs a potholder. “You could’ve fucked him while you had the chance, you know,” Taeyong points out.

Ten frowns and opens the oven. “I tried, and he turned me down. I still haven’t forgiven him.” He sets the tray of cookies on top of the stove and tosses the potholder at Taeyong, who barely manages to catch it. Johnny once told him that he never needed to bother cleaning up around his and Taeyong’s place, so he abuses that advantage. “He really turned down having sex with _me_. I even offered to blow him.”

“And who wouldn’t want that?” Taeyong sets the potholder onto the counter and looks back down at his phone. Ten tries not to be too offended at his sarcasm. “It was really good, but he wants to get to know me.”

Yeah, Ten expected that. Jaehyun isn’t a romantic like Johnny, and he hooks up with people all the time, but he refuses to fuck people in his inner circle just because he thinks it’s a risk. When Ten and Johnny got together, Johnny’s friends became Ten’s friends, which meant Jaehyun was once-removed from all of Johnny’s friends, including his roommate. It was just “inner circle” enough for him to avoid Seoyeon (who probably still genuinely has a crush on him) so Taeyong was obviously out of the question.

Until Friday night, apparently. Ten was genuinely shocked when Jaehyun actually went to see Taeyong, but he was also ecstatic. He raved about how happy he was for them until Johnny shut him up.

“What’s wrong with that?” Ten asks.

Johnny walks into the kitchen just as Taeyong opens his mouth to answer. His hair is wet and Ten is upset that he’s actually wearing clothes. “What’s wrong with what?” he asks, ducking past Taeyong to grab a cooling rack from a lower cabinet.

Taeyong sighs. “Jaehyun wants to get to know me,” he says slowly, like he’s also unsure of what they’re talking about. Johnny hums in acknowledgement as he uses a spatula to move the cookies from the hot pan to the cooling rack. “I don’t care, but I hate dating. I would rather be like you guys.”

Johnny raises his eyebrows, but keeps silent. Ten chews on the inside of his cheek. “I’ve never seen Jae actually date someone,” he offers. “I think he’d keep it casual. It’s probably easier to do that since you’re, you know,” Ten says, waving his hand in the air while Taeyong stares at him.

“Roommates twice-removed,” Johnny fills in. He picks up a cookie and forces it into Ten’s hand.

Taeyong blinks. “I decided I don’t want to be like you guys,” he says. Ten laughs around oatmeal and chocolate chips. Taeyong picks up a cookie. “I guess I’ll let him take me to Wendy’s or something,” he says before shoving it into his mouth.

“Wendy’s is such a sexy date,” Ten says after he swallows. “Fuck up those spicy chicken sandwiches together. I’m horny just thinking about it.”

The sink turns on and Johnny is already washing Taeyong’s glass for him. He’s stupidly domestic. “I’ll go to Wendy’s with him if he fucks me in the parking lot,” Taeyong says. Ten watches him try to type out a text with one hand, the other holding the remainder of his cookie, then gets irritated with his struggle and moves to grab the cookie and shove it into Taeyong’s mouth.

“Am I here to watch you be wifey material, or are you gonna fuck me?” Ten asks as Johnny sets the glass in the drying rack. Taeyong chokes out a laugh.

“We can go on a double date, if you want,” Johnny offers, ignoring Ten’s question. He leans over to grab the forgotten potholder and puts it back into its drawer. Ten huffs and tries not to throw a fit.

Taeyong sighs dramatically and locks his phone for the first time since he walked into the kitchen earlier. It’s a miracle, truly. “If you’re saying you and Jaehyun would be spoiling us all night, I’d be fine with that,” he says, reaching for another cookie.

Ten raises his hand. “I’d also be fine with that,” he adds. He pushes on Johnny’s shoulder to try to get his attention. “Me, your boyfriend, who’s still here and will die if he doesn’t get attention from you every two seconds.”

“Did you hear something?” Johnny asks, but he wraps his arm around Ten and pulls him into his side. Ten grins smugly. Taeyong sticks his tongue out at him. “Ask Jaehyun if he’s down. I’ll pay,” Johnny says.

“Ah, yes,” Ten says, ducking when Johnny tries to tug on his hair. “With your many earnings from Denny’s, you’ll take us all out to dinner.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. Taeyong pretends he’s not shaking with laughter as he texts Jaehyun. “I’ll talk to you later,” Johnny says, guiding Ten out of the kitchen.

Ten grabs his arm when they’re in the hallway and pulls Johnny into his room. “Fucking _finally_ ,” he says, kicking off his shoes. Johnny shuts the door behind them and grabs the front of Ten’s t-shirt to pull him against his chest, and Ten nearly trips over his own feet. “I’ve only been horny since I woke up and had to wait for you to get off your shift.”

“Wouldn’t have been a problem if you didn’t wake up at five in the evening,” Johnny says, his fingers playing with the hem of Ten’s shirt. Ten pushes his hands under the waistband of Johnny’s sweatpants and digs his nails into his skin. Johnny hums and tilts his head to the side so he can mouth at his neck. “Are you trying to get me to shut up?” he asks.

Ten sinks his teeth into a spot in the crook of his neck and Johnny finally slides his hands under his shirt. “I’m always trying to get you to shut up,” he says, Johnny laughing when he pulls back to tug his shirt over his head.

Johnny leans down to kiss him, then, and Ten sighs against his lips contentedly. He fucking loves kissing, especially when Johnny is taking his time, being deep and sensual instead of rough and desperate. He lets Johnny run his hands over his body, moving from his chest to his back and just _feeling_ him, and the sudden jump in affection has Ten’s head spinning.

His lips part under Johnny’s and Johnny licks into his mouth, so carefully that it makes Ten’s knees weak, while he presses his palms to the back of Ten’s thighs. Ten wraps his arms around his shoulders and lets Johnny pick him up, his legs winding around his boyfriend’s waist.

They somehow get to the bed without breaking their kiss, but Johnny is just that good at navigating around his disaster of a room. He lays Ten down and kneels between his spread legs, fingers winding gently into his hair, and Ten puts his hands on the back of Johnny’s neck to keep him close.

It feels like forever until Johnny pulls away, moving his hands to cup Ten’s face. “I love you,” he says, so quiet that Ten isn’t sure if he heard him correctly. Johnny’s thumb runs over his bottom lip. “You’re an angel, you know that?”

Ten feels like his heart could burst. It takes him a moment to reassure himself that he’s not having a panic attack. “I love you, too,” he says, scratching at the hair on the back of Johnny’s neck. “But you made me emotional and I really wanted you to raw me.”

Johnny can’t hold back his laughter. He ducks his head into the crook of Ten’s neck and Ten laughs with him, holding his head to keep him close. “Why are we like this?” Johnny asks, tilting Ten’s head to the side so he can kiss his neck. Ten opens his mouth to respond, but he forgets when Johnny trails his lips up to his earlobe.

The room suddenly gets a lot warmer. Ten grabs at the collar of Johnny’s t-shirt and doesn’t stop tugging on it until he pulls back to take it off. It lands somewhere on the floor next to the bed with the other dirty clothes there, followed by Ten’s jeans and socks, and then _finally_ Johnny is repositioning himself to straddle Ten’s hips so he can grind down against him.

Ten drags his nails over Johnny’s back while they kiss, filthier this time. It’s comforting, because Ten doesn’t like showing emotions, even if he loves Johnny with all of his heart. Johnny presses his hips into the bed and rocks down against him, slow and steady, and Ten can’t hold back his moan. He’s harder than he should be.

“It took so much strength for me not to jerk off while I was in the shower,” Johnny says against his mouth. Ten whimpers and tries to grab at his biceps, but Johnny catches his wrists and forces them above his head, holding them together with one of his own hands. Ten’s hips jerk up instinctively. “God, you make me so fucking hard, you know that?” Johnny pulls away so Ten meets his eyes.

“It’s all I aspire to do,” Ten says, and he’s embarrassingly out of breath. Johnny keeps his gaze while he runs his hand down Ten’s chest, not stopping until he’s palming his cock through his underwear, and Ten whines underneath him. His face is flushed.

Johnny breaks their eye contact to shift down the bed and tug Ten’s underwear off. He leans down to press his mouth against his hip, but Ten pushes on his chest with his foot until he gets the hint. “Alright, alright,” Johnny laughs, pushing his sweatpants off and dropping them onto the floor. Ten smiles and bats his eyes innocently at him, and Johnny sinks his teeth into his inner thigh until he breaks and moans.

Ten gets stupid when he’s under Johnny, his brain turning into mush as soon as he touches him. He isn’t submissive by nature, and he can get _mean_ when he has the upper hand, but it’s been getting harder and harder to pretend that he wants to be dominant when Johnny is just so good at it. Johnny somehow managed to figure out all of Ten’s weaknesses in record time, and he uses it to his advantage whenever they’re in bed together.

Currently, Johnny is pressing his thumb to a hickey on Ten’s thigh while he licks around his rim, Ten’s thighs already starting to shake. “Feels good,” Ten mumbles, just because he can’t keep his mouth shut, and his fingers tangle themselves into Johnny’s dark hair. Johnny uses his free hand to spread Ten open and Ten arches up against his mouth when he presses his tongue into his hole. “ _Fuck_.”

His breathing gets heavier when Johnny starts to actually fuck him with his tongue, and he tilts his head back, blissful noises leaving his mouth. It’s so hard for Ten to keep still, his body chasing everything that feels good, but Johnny doesn’t try to hold him down. Ten grasps at his hair harder and Johnny moans softly against his hot skin. “Careful, baby,” he says, bringing one hand up to grab Ten’s wrist, and Ten intertwines their fingers instead, resting their hands on his stomach while Johnny sucks on his rim.

“Kiss,” Ten breathes out, tugging on Johnny’s hand. It’s hard for him to force out words. Johnny looks up slowly, their eyes meeting, and he drags his tongue over Ten’s hole one more time. Ten whimpers low in his throat. “Kiss me,” he begs, voice sounding completely wrecked already.

Johnny lets Ten pull him forward to kiss him. It’s sloppy, Ten too sated to do much of anything, but Johnny cups his face and keeps it going anyway. He slides his hand down between their bodies and rubs his finger over Ten’s slick hole, swallowing his noise of surprise.

“Let me stretch you,” Johnny says when he pulls away. Ten keeps his hand on the side of Johnny’s neck, rubbing his thumb over his jaw while he reaches for the lube on the bedside table. Johnny sits back on his heels and opens the bottle, spreading it over two of his fingers. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he says. Ten only opens his legs wider.

He chokes on his moan when Johnny pushes both of his fingers into him. He can take a lot at once, and Johnny knows that, but it’s so unexpected that it has Ten grabbing fistfuls of the sheets. Johnny fucks him shallowly, his fingers only pressed in up to the first knuckle, and Ten exhales shakily. “More?” Johnny asks, pushing in further after Ten nods.

It doesn’t take long for Johnny to start properly fucking him with his fingers and Ten can barely force out noises anymore, his chest tight with desperation. Johnny tries relaxing him by stroking his side, but Ten’s hips still roll forward and he sobs when Johnny rubs over his prostate. He rarely gets this wound up, but Johnny gets it, pressing his lips to Ten’s hip while he scissors his fingers.

Ten manages to remember how to talk. “Please fuck me,” he says, and Johnny pulls his fingers out of his hole to rub lube over his cock instead. Ten takes a deep breath and forces himself to sit up, smiling when Johnny looks confused. “I can ride you,” he explains, Johnny groaning lowly as he tugs on his cock.

He shifts on the bed to sit down and Ten crawls over his lap, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck to keep himself upright. “Slow,” Johnny reminds him quietly, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock and the other grasping Ten’s hip when he starts to sink down onto him. A moan forces itself out of his throat and Ten doesn’t stop until Johnny is buried all the way inside of him, snug against his prostate because of the angle. Johnny moves his hand to stroke Ten’s cock slowly while he gets used to it.

“I feel better now,” Ten mumbles, rocking down, and Johnny laughs and presses his hands to the small of Ten’s back to keep him close. Ten has always been good at riding him, years of dancing keeping his thighs muscular. He pushes himself against Johnny’s chest so he can arch his back, raising and dropping his ass until he figures out a rhythm. It has Johnny’s eyes rolling back into his head.

Johnny tries to gather his thoughts and he thrusts upwards, meeting Ten when he grinds down, and Ten moans against his neck. He digs his nails into Johnny’s skin as they keep at it like that, Johnny sliding his hands down to grab Ten’s ass.

Pretty soon, it’s no longer enough. Ten begs loudly for Johnny to fuck him until Johnny pushes him back onto the bed, hands gripping his shoulders as he fucks him hard. The moan of euphoria Ten lets out is obscene and Johnny _needs_ to hear it again. He forces his hands between Ten’s body and the bed and presses on the small of his back until his hips are raised, Johnny’s cock hitting him deeper, and Ten practically melts.

He somehow manages to muster up enough strength to wind his legs around Johnny’s waist, his ankles pushing into his back. Johnny can’t pull out like this (not that he would want to) and the mere idea of him cumming in Ten’s hole has him fucking him faster. Neither of them have brought it up before, even if they did get tested together before they stopped using condoms, but Johnny suddenly wants to fill him _so_ badly.

“Can I cum in you?” he asks, moving one of his hands to wrap around Ten’s cock. Ten keens and drags his nails over Johnny’s back desperately, leaving a sharp pain that only pushes him closer to the edge. “Can I fill you up, baby? Answer me,” Johnny says around a moan.

Ten winds his fingers into his hair. “Cum in me, please,” he whines, definitely too loud, but Johnny doesn’t have the strength to care. He leans down to lick into Ten’s mouth while his thrusts turn messy, and then he’s cumming hard, jerking off Ten until he’s clenching around his cock and cumming, too.

It’s too hot in the room for Johnny to collapse on top of Ten like he wants to. He presses his elbows into the bed instead and kisses Ten slowly, bringing him back to Earth. He hums after a minute and Johnny pulls away to look at him. “Good?” he asks, and Ten’s fingers are still in his hair, massaging his head slowly.

“I feel so full,” Ten says sleepily, and it makes Johnny’s stomach flip. He pushes himself up and grabs Ten’s hips so he can pull out, watching the way his cum drips out of Ten’s hole and onto the sheets. Yeah, he could definitely get hard again. “Your fingers,” Ten says, his eyes falling shut, and it takes Johnny a second to realize what he’s talking about.

Johnny presses two fingers into his hole and it’s unbelievably wet. Ten doesn’t even have the strength to moan, his pleased noises coming out high and soft. “In your mouth?” Johnny asks, curling his fingers to collect cum onto them and groaning when he pulls them out. A string of cum connects from his fingertips to Ten’s hole. It’s embarrassing how fucking turned on he is by this.

When he looks back up, Ten’s mouth is open and waiting. Johnny leans over him and slowly pushes his fingers into his mouth, swallowing dryly when Ten sucks around them. Ten reaches up to grab his wrist and he obviously likes it a little too much, sliding his tongue between Johnny’s fingers and licking them until all of the cum is sliding down his throat. Johnny pulls his fingers out of his mouth and Ten opens his eyes again to smile innocently at him.

“You’re too much, you know that?” Johnny rolls onto the bed next to his boyfriend and pretends not to hear him laugh. He presses the heels of his palms to his eyes and groans. “God, I’m too tired to go again, but you’re _so_ fucking sexy.”

Ten presses into his side and rests his head on Johnny’s chest. “Give me a minute,” he says, pausing to yawn. “I’ll blow you and you can cum on my face.”

Johnny forces back another groan and rests his hand on the back of Ten’s neck to stroke him there.

He got _way_ too lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see this PLEASE comment and tell me if you like johnny's characterization... i'm like obsessed with making him the best boyfriend in the world
> 
> btw i wrote the smut/posted this while fucked up on codeine so if you spot a mistake just let me know


End file.
